My Senpai
by TheReaperGrimm
Summary: Grell's feeling down so Ronald decides to cheer him up, with song! One-shot, not romance, just fluff.


**Just a little fluff fic I thought of when I saw a friend's picture on Facebook.**

Today was a rather slow day. I leaned back in my chair and spun around a few times, bored out of my mind. Bloody hell today was boring. I could usually count on Grell-senpai to keep me entertained but I couldn't find him all day. So instead, I settled on bothering Alan. I leaned out of my cubicle and tossed a paper ball at A lan.

"Hey Humphries, whatcha up to?" I asked Alan, shooting him a grin.

Alan sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm working Knox. You know, that thing you should be doing?"

I rolled my eyes in return, "It's not like I'm slacking off or anything. I finished all my work for today. My nest reaping is tomorrow afternoon. I swear, once they promote me and I get my own office, I'll be asleep every day."

"Well til then we need to get back to work. Will has eyes like a hawk and I don't feel like reaping souls with safety scissor death scythes," Alan daid.

"But I'm so bored!" I whined, "I need to go sneak into general affairs and flirt with that brunette or something. I'm dyinggg!"

Eric walked up then dropping his saw scythe on Alan's desk.

"Tch, I hear that. Overtime is one thing, but a slow day is a different demon" Eric Slingby said, draping an arm on Alan's cubicle.

"Hey what time is it? Do we have any breaks coming up?" I asked.

Alan glanced down at his watch, "Well Knox, it's your lucky day. It's lunch time."

"Wanna join us?" Eric said flashing me a toothy grin as Alan got up.

"Yeah I'll catch up with you guys. I gotta go check on Grell-senpai. I haven't seen him all day," I said.

"He's probably in his office asleep again," Eric said as he and Alan walked off.

I grinned. A lot of people may call Grell lazy and irritating, but I admired my red headed Senpai. Grell had taught me the ropes, how to reap and where to slack off when you were bored. In fact, it was Grell himself who introduced me to the girl in General Affairs I was going out with tonight. Yeah, he was a little cantankerous, but he was still my superior and still my friend.

When I got to his office I didn't hear any snoring, instead I heard, crying? I tentatively knocked on the door and called out for him. He didn't respond. I sighed. Hopefully he wasn't in one of his moods again.

"Senpai I'm coming in," I said as I came into his office.

Inside his office, I found a crumpled red mess on the floor. Grell was in the fetal position, bawling his eyes out. I ran a stressed hand through my hair.

"R-ronnie?" he managed to choke out.

"Yeah it's me Grell-senpai. What's wrong? Did Will-senpai take your scythe again?"

"N-no. I'm just f-feeling down," Grell whispered against the floor.

I sighed and plopped down on the floor next to him, sitting cross legged. Working as his subordinate, I often times had the job of fixing Senpai when he was broken down. It was a sad sight to see, the usually lively red head so beaten down and defeated. I didn't like it one bit.

I brought his head into my lap and petted his hair comfortingly. I found this the easiest method of calming him down and stopping his tears. Grell-senpai was a sucker for physical contact. I leaned forward and brought my free hand to my face and looked down at the sad man in front of me.

"What's wrong senpai?" I asked.

He clutched one of my legs and buried his face into my pant leg. As I continued to pet his hair, the heaving on his chest slowed and the sniffle became less frequent.

"I'm lonely Ronnie. Nobody likes me. Not Sebas-chan, not Willy, not anyone. You don't know how it is two got home to an empty house every night. You've got enough women to last you all of eternity and I have nobody," he mumbled against my leg.

I could feel his sad words grip my heart. Senpai had been having a rough time lately. He was demoted twice this month and had only gotten his scythe back from the boss-man just yesterday. The demon butler had done a number on him just last week and senpai was still sporting a few bruises on his face. There was also a rumor going around that the head of Shinigami dispatch was pushing for his retirement. I could see why the guy was so down.

"You're not alone senpai. You've still got me right?" I asked cheerfully.

"I guess…but you'll get tired of me too Ronnie," he protested.

"No way! Senpai no matter what, no matter where I go, you'll always be my senpai. Hell, you taught me everything I know!" I said, hoping to cheer him up.

"Do you really mean it?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, you know what?" I said snapping my finger, "I even came up with a song for you."

Grell-senpai laughed, "I've heard you sing on karaoke night. Not your forte."

I glared at him darkly, "Shut up Senapi. I'm gonna sing."

I cleared my throat and began to sing.

"You are my senpai, my only senpai,

You make me happy, when Will-senpai yells,

You just don't know Grell, how much I appreciate you,

Please don't take my senpai away.

You are my senpai, my ginger senpai

You keep laughing, when Alan's dull,

And when we reap souls, you always hurry,

Cause you know that I don't like overtime.

Please don't cry senpai, please don't be sad,

I miss your smile senpai, I think you're rad,

Please don't take my senpai away,

So please don't take my senpai awayyyy!"

I could feel senpai laugh against my leg and he grinned wickedly.

"Stick to reaping kid, there's only room for one performer in the office."


End file.
